Wild Card
by kaosda
Summary: Pre-Days of Reckoning introduction of the Cajun Card Player. Re-Gue centered fic. R/R


---------------------------------------Wild Card-----------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:  Nothing belongs to me…all character's belong to Marvel Enterprises.

Summary:  This show would take place pre-Days of Reckoning, so the world doesn't know that they Xavier kid's are mutants.  This will be the intro of Gambit as a student at Xavier's.  I'm unsure of how much of his origin will remain as the comics, but I think I might take some freedom their.  Anyways, this will be the first chapter of my next saga.  I'm not sure if this will be drama, romance, action or angst.

--------------------------------------------Chapter One:  Suburbia Hell------------------------------------------------------------

            'Bayville, will if dis isn't some lame ass suburbia I don' know what is.  Why did I bother coming here, oh yeah, dat's right it's what mon pere wanted.  Stupid assassins, dey took everything from m', and now Tante Matte wants to make sure dat I'm safe so dey send me to de only person who has no ties to de guild.  Guardian bah.  And look at dis school!  What de hell?  Damn jocks seem t' over run it.  T'ank God above I enrolled m'self.   T' think, I'll have t' attend school wit dese people.  Would de stupid secretary hurry up and give me m' schedule!"  The young man known as Remy Lebeau thought to himself as he leaned up against Principal Kelly's Secretary's desk.  He had been here for about twenty minutes already, very perturbed.  The questions about his sunglasses and his 'eye condition'; thank god for the foresight of Jean Luc for all the necessary documents, and even a birthday that he would need if ever to relocate.  He was glad for all that, even if he couldn't tap into his trust fund yet, Jean Luc made sure he had a place to go, and a means to blend in quite quickly.  

            "Mr. Lebeau, here is your schedule and I have made a note to put a letter explaining your eye condition in each of your teacher's mail boxes.  You shouldn't be to far behind, the new year just started three weeks ago.  You have a good first day tomorrow."  The pretty secretary said as she handed him his class schedule.

            Remy smiled widely and did a small bow before saying, "Merci madame, dis poor Cajun hopes all his days here b' good."  Remy walked out of the office and started to stroll down the hall.  The school day had ended about ten minutes ago and to what he suspected, the halls were already pretty much empty.  He strode down the hall casually taking in his surroundings.  The people that were still around were easy to place with in categories.  Like that girl right there, cheerleader.  The boy over there, band club.  A black boy boarded down the hall, he was easy to place, skater.  Than another kid came running up to him, and started taunting him, silver hair, that's weird he thought to himself, egotistical competitive jerk.  That was the only term he could come up with for that boy. 

            He exited the school and headed towards his bike that he had parked in the parking lot.  He walked through towards his bike and noticed one boy staring at his bike, the boy was leaned up against a corvette that had one more boy and two girls already sitting in it.  As he reached his bike, the one boy looked up at him, Remy could feel the intimidation coming off the short kid.  "Can I help y' mon ami?" he asked.

            At the sound of his voice the other three teenagers sat in the car turned their attention towards him.  He appraised them, some Barbie doll brunette. Another boy with a pair of red shades and all prepped out, and the last a Gothic girl with white bangs.  He turned his attention to the one that was staring at his bike.

            "No, umm I vas just looking zhe bike. Is it yours?"  The german kid asked.

            "Oui mon ami…y' weren't t'inking of stealing it were y'?"  Remy asked with a little sarcasm in his voice.  To think anyone would think they could steal his baby from him.

            "No, just admiring.  Are you new here, I've never seen you before."  The German kid asked him again.

            "Start t'morrow."  Remy replied as he reached into his pocket and grabbed a cigarette.  Crap he thought to himself, he never carried a lighter, never had a need, now what was he gonna do.  "Y' or any of y'r friends got a light?"  He asked the german kid.

            "Um, like your totally not suppose to smoke on school grounds."  The Barbie doll girl chimed in.

            "And I care why?"  Remy answered a wee bit perturbed.  

"Because its against the rules."  The shaded boy said a wee bit serious.

Remy quirked an eyebrow at this.  "First off, y' gonna borrow m' y' car lighter or just gimme m' a lecture.  Second off, Remy never cared much bout de rules."  

"So your name is Remy?  Mine is Kurt."  Kurt said supplying his hand.  Remy took it a bit reluctantly than Kurt turned towards the ones in the car.  "That is Scott, Kitty and Rogue, we're waiting for our friend Evan."  Kurt said as he pointed to each one as he named them.

"De pleasure's all yours I'm sure."  Remy said as he began to climb on his bike.  

Rogue and Kitty were both appraising the young man, the new boy.  Black glasses covered his eyes, a dark black baseball cap worn backwards seem to keep his light brown hair from his face.  His hair also looked to have a reddish tint to it.  An eyebrow stud could be seen just over his glasses on his left eyebrow, while a peculiar earring was in his left ear, it looked like some kind of family crest.  Black leather jacket dawned over a gray wife beater with the name St. Louis over it.  Black loose fitted jeans with torn out knees, and the back pocket was noticed to be ripped out when he turned to climb on his bike.  He wore a pair of black gloves with the index and pinky fingers cut off.  Rogue was about to put the Remy in his place for his rude comment, but they were interrupted as Evan came flying through the parking lot on his board.

"Scott we should go, Maximoff was picking a fight with me, than the rest of the brotherhood goons showed up."  Evan said fairly quickly.  

"Like wait Scott, I'll talk to Lance and tell him to totally knock it off."  Kitty said a bit fustrated.

Pierto, Fred, Lance and Tabitha showed up just after she said that.  Pietro seemed totally content with bickering with Evan, Kitty had started in on Lance, Fred was looking around asking where Toad was, and Tabitha had noticed Remy right off the back.

"Well look at this, new recruit Scott?"  Tabitha asked, as she looked Remy up and down.

"No Tabitha, new student at Bayville so lets not fight now."  Scott replied.

Remy glanced Tabitha up and down, taking in her trailer trash appearance.  He figured if anyone had a lighter, it would be her.  So he turned on his charm and asked, "Hey petit, y' wouldn't happen t' have a light would y?"

Tabitha smiled and produced a little plasma ball in her hands.  Remy quirked an eyebrow and lit his cigarette off of it while Scott started to berate her.

"Tabitha what are you doing?  You can't let people know you can do that sort of thing."  Scott yelled at her.

"Relax Summers!  We aren't afraid of what we are, unlike some people."  Lance yelled back turning from his argument with Kitty.

"Non, no need t' fight, specially when prep boy b' right.  Y' shouldn't be dat stupid t' show your powers t' strangers, anyone of dem could be an FoH member."  Remy interjected as he leaned back and slowly inhaled his cigarette.  

"Wow man, you calling us dumb!"  Fred yelled.  Fred knew of course he wasn't the smartest knife in the drawer, but that didn't mean people could get away with calling him stupid.

"Non, just saying y' acting irresponsible, and dat one day y' gonna get strung up."  Remy said not the least bit intimidated.  Fred approached him; Fred was never one to hold his anger in check.  When Remy noticed this, he took off his leather jacket.  Some gasps were heard as the two tattoos were seen on his biceps.  On his right arm, there was a tattoo of the left hand holding a Royal Flush of hearts fanned out.  On his left arm was the right hand holding a Royal flush of spades fanned out.  The hands of course were drawn with the same gloves that Remy himself had on, both sets of cards looked to be drawn a blaze.  Remy puts his hands together to crack his knuckles, then bent his neck cracking it both ways.  "Y' might wanna step off big boy, Remy wouldn't want t' b' hurting y' none."  Remy said with the up most confidence.

"This outta be good!"  Pietro said to Evan and the other three X-men sitting in the car.  Evan merely nodded while Kitty hollered to Lance to call Fred off.  

"Alvers!  We shouldn't be doing this here!"  Scott yelled out.  Rogue was getting out of the car.

"He's right guys, this isn't tha time fah this."  Rogue said bluntly and making herself look very intimidating.

"Now chere, it's nice of y' t' be getting all worried about dis here southern boy, but no need, it's like mon pere used t' say.  'De bigger dey are, just de harder dey fall."  Remy said to Rogue, as all of a sudden Fred went into a mad rush for Remy.  Remy quickly ducked and swept out a leg, right into the back of both of Fred's kness.  Fred drop with a thunderous thud to the ground.  "Any other takers?"  Remy said as he straightened himself back up.

"You shouldn't have done that!"  Lance said as his eyes began to roll in the back of his head.  The ground started to shake when Scott got up and pushed Lance down.  "Summers your gonna pay for that."

"Listen Alvers, like I said you may not care but we do!"  Scott said in a low tone of voice.  Lance was about to reply when Remy spoke up.

"Ok, Remy's had enough fun f'r one day, I been on m' bike all de way from Nawlins, and all I want t' do is get t' m' new guardian and get some rest.  I take it all of y'll are mutants.  I can tell by de way y' keep discussing powers, so which one of y'll stay at…" Remy said as he began fishing something out of his pocket.  He looked at the paper than back up to the shocked faces.  Everyone was shocked when they realized that they might be getting a new member.  "Dey Xavier Institute f'r de Gifted…Merde makes me sound handicapped."  Remy finally completed.

"That's right, those Xavier punks are handicapped!"  Pierto said laughing.

"You know your not going to fit in there."  Tabitha said.  "I didn't so when you get sick of their rules, look me up at the Bayville Brotherhood house."  Than her and the rest of the brotherhood left towards Lances jeep.

"Another time X-Geeks!"  Lance through over his shoulder for good measure.  

"Wait you're a mutant?"  Scott said.

"Non, I'm handicapped!"  Remy let out sarcastic.  

Kitty picked up on the sarcasm and said, "Why didn't you just say you were a mutant?"

"Petite, y' as dumb and dose others, I didn' know y' were a mutant, and mutants are best kept out of sight and out of mind."  Remy said as he through his leather jacket back on and swung a leg over his crotch rocket.  "So where's dis Institute?"  Remy than asked.

"Before we tell you, how do we know you're really suppose to be there?"  Scott asked cautiously.

"Fine don' tell me, but when y' get back tell Stormy dat Remy Lebeau is in town, and dat she'll know where t' find me."  Remy said nonchalantly.

"How do you know my Auntie O?"  Evan asked.

"Old friend of mon pere."  Remy replied as he began revving up his bike.

"Wait Cajun, Ah'll show y'" Rogue said as she proceeded over to him.

"Merci mon ange."  Remy said as he handed her his helmet.  Rogue quirked an eyebrow at the French endearment.  He handed her a black helmet with crimson red flames down the side of the helmet.  As she took it, Remy finally appraised her all the way.  Tight black jeans with a dark purple sweater, she had dark green eye shadow and purple lipstick.  Her make up made her face pale.  She also wore black gloves.  A new voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Rogue you shouldn't be going with him…" Scott said sternly.

"Yeah I think we need some proof."  Evan added.

At this Remy pulled out a cell phone from his leather jacket and handed it to Rogue.  "Cher, why don' y' call Stormy and ask her if she b' knowing me, den maybe we be getting some where."  Rogue took the cell phone and called the institute.  Logan picked up on the other end.

"Hi Logan, can ah speak with Miss. Munroe?"  Rogue asked into the phone.  "Miss Munroe, there's this guy at tha school he says he knows ya.  His name's Remy Lebeau…yes Cajun, hold on I'll put him on."  With that Rogue handed the phone over to Remy.  Remy accepted it and shot an 'I told you so' look towards the Car, mainly Scott and Evan.

"Lo Stormy…yes dis is Remy…um I got a letter dat'll explain it all.  Non, don't need y' t' come get me.  Dis beautiful belle has offered to escort me…  Yes de one you talked to…  Y' wound me, Remy has no intentions of being grabby…  Stormy where's de love?  Kay I'll see y' in a bit."  And with that Remy hung up the phone.  He turned back to Rogue and pulled her onto the bike behind him.  Than turned back to the car, "see y' at de institute homes."  

"Cajun stop berating tha others and let's go."  Rogue said bluntly, she did not like his conversation about with Stormy.  Needless to say they had left Scott in the dust.  They pulled up to a stop sign and Remy turned his head to speak to Rogue.

"So cher, how bout we stop and get a bite t' eat?"  Remy asked.

Rogue flipped the visor on her helmet up and glared at him, "I thought ya wanted ta get ta ya guardian and get some rest?"

"Remy can rest later, right now I got m' a tres belle femme on de back of m' bike and Remy treats beautiful femmes right."  Remy replied with a cocky grin.

"Ya now Swamp Rat, ah'm a mutant…my power is ta suck the life force right outta ya…Ah can't control it."  Rogue said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Listen up River Rat, it seems dat y' be de one thinking bad thoughts…I just wanted a bite t' eat, repay y' f'r your kindness.  Don' care about your power..." Remy said very amused.

"Mah mind wasn't in tha gutter.  And yah'll are paying."  Rogue replied.  Remy smiled and returned to the correct posture on his bike.

"Of course cher…I would never dare o' not paying on or first date!"  Remy called over his shoulder, Rogue was about to reply but realized it would be lost in the wind.  She wondered how she let herself end of in this position, as she held on to her new Cajun comrade tightly around the waist, face buried in the back of his smooth leather jacket.

To Be Continued

A/N:  Ok here is the first chapter to my alternate introduction of Gambit to the Evolution Universe.  I hope you enjoyed it and will let me know if you wish to here more.  And of course like all my previous fics, this well be Re-Gue.  Please let me know what you thought.  I don't have this much planned out so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated (or ignored depending if I liked them.)


End file.
